


You Have It Bad, My Friend:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Raising The Heat Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Advice, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Dinner, Feelings, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relationship Advice, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Talking, Trust, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve found that he has fallen in love with Danny, He goes to Lou for advice, What does he tell him?, Does Steve tell Danny?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series, & part of my series!!!!*





	You Have It Bad, My Friend:

*Summary: Steve found that he has fallen in love with Danny, He goes to Lou for advice, What does he tell him?, Does Steve tell Danny?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series, & part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was in hell, He couldn’t stop looking at his partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, The Blond was looking so good to him. He realized that when he fell in love with him, That he was doomed.

His look, & movements were the icing on the cake. He felt drawn, & the attraction between them, He has no idea if the loudmouth detective felt the same way about him. The Former Seal was feeling the sexual tension between them, & how it cuts through in the room.

“Babe, It’s your turn to get lunch, Will you get it from our favorite spot, Please ?”, The Five-O Commander said without hesitation, “Sure, Danno”. He said, & grabbed Captain Lou Grover & took him with him to get their usual order.

Lou noticed that something was off ruby his friend, & boss, “What’s going on, Bud ?”, He asked with worry. “How did you know that Renee was the one for you ?”, The Brunette said, as he kept his focus on the road, The Big Man was smiling at the mention of his wife.

“I knew that she was the one by her big, & generous heart”, Lou answered honestly, as he explained about meeting her for the first time. He looked at the former seal, & knew instantly. “You are in love with Danny, You got it bad, My Friend !”, He exclaimed with happiness.

“I am, I don’t know what to do about it”, Steve confessed to him, & putting his heart on the line. “I think that you should be honest with him, Tell him everything that it’s in your heart”. The Hunky Man knew that the former SWAT Commander was right. He will ask Danny out for coffee, & then tell him his feelings.

As soon as they got back into the office, & set everyone up for lunch, & they were relaxing too. The Dark-Haired Man went over to his object of his dreams, said, “Danno, Would you care to join me for coffee later on ?”, Danny smiles, & said, “Sure”. Steve felt better, & they went on with their day.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
